贫贱夫妻百事哀
by FreewayK
Summary: CP：all羡


"听说了吗，蓝家产业被温氏收购了。"

"蓝家也算百年老字号了，一直没听说出什么事，谁知道第一次惹上这种大乱子就崩盘了。"

"可不是吗，蓝曦臣已经被抓，蓝启仁要不是犯了心脏病也得进去。就剩蓝忘机和他那大名鼎鼎的天才小娇妻了。"

几名西装革履的上班族挤在夜店卡座胡吃海喝，一片的电视机正好播到蓝氏集团现董事长被戴上手铐的画面，繁华的写字楼下一片混乱。

"你们说omega读书有什么用，现在本来就生育率低迷，肚子里有一两墨就开始不守本分。不好好在家相夫教子整天抛头露面，魏无羡这种omega，也就蓝忘机这种傻子肯要了。"

"得了吧，魏无羡再怎么不安分，光那个姿色就不是你能搭上的。"

几人骂骂咧咧一阵，一人问："说起蓝忘机，他怎么没进去？"

"蓝家的规矩没听说过吗，嫡长子继承！有蓝曦臣那条大鱼就够了。而且现在蓝忘机已经从高管变成普通员工了，摸着都烫手的学历拿去给药厂打工，你们说好笑不好笑？"

夜店内笑声交错的同时，魏无羡正在赶最后一班地铁。说来好笑，这是他第一次在这座城市乘坐地铁。原先他和蓝忘机养了好几台价格不菲的车换着开，如今账户被冻结，豪宅遭查封，连同车子一起与他们的世界彻底隔绝。

下车前，魏无羡狠狠踩了一个手脚不干净的家伙。心情糟糕出错了站口，平白多走了近十分钟的路，深秋时节，到家时脚都冰透了。可是一看到蓝忘机，他又觉得日子没那么苦，起码他们还健健康康地在一起，这比什么都重要。

廉价地段的出租屋不足他们过去的卧室大，房租甚至比不上他们身上穿的大衣贵。两人断断续续收拾了一阵，勉强算得上整洁。现在他们用的家具几乎都是屋内自带的，有些顽渍去不掉，只好蒙上布巾对付。床垫是唯一购置的大件，价格只是原来主卧睡床的一个零头。窝进蓝忘机怀中，魏无羡想起当初装修新房时，设计师就沟通了不少，一切置办只考虑喜好，预算跟着需求走。如今看来，当真是此一时彼一时。

蓝忘机看出自家omega心情不佳，无法说出什么漂亮话来，只能将人用力搂紧。

感受到不正常的力道，魏无羡胸中阴云顿时散了大半。无尽家财又算什么，眼前的这个人拿什么都不换。

蓝忘机上班前会例行到医院看望叔父，因此每天天还未亮就出门了。魏无羡起床时都会看到桌上留好的早餐，他不知道的是，其实蓝忘机每天只做一份早餐而已。

温家入主蓝氏后，给蓝忘机留了一个等同于侮辱的职位，而魏无羡则被驱逐得干干净净。蓝启仁无底洞般的医药费和蓝曦臣的天价保释费压在头上，他必须再找一份工作。然而他正被顶在风口浪尖上，引以为傲的学历和项目经历成了废纸。不少企业邀请他面试只为当面看他的笑话，偶尔有认真考虑聘请他的单位则认为给不出合适的岗位，一些小企业又以他生育适龄为由拒绝了他。终于，有一家中等规模的用人单位邀请他面试，接待他的是一满面油光的男性beta，眼神十分露骨，完全不同原蓝氏HR的干练模样。那人为他提供了一个"客户运营"的职位。看着那人色咪咪的眼睛，魏无羡隐约感觉不对，于是提出考虑一天。

这天还算顺利，魏无羡回家时还不到晚饭时间。他将便利店买来的速食放在微波炉旁，自己就着白开水啃了几口干粮。蓝忘机到家时已经过了9点，魏无羡赶忙将便当热上，还冲了一杯豆奶。

蓝忘机脸色苍白，眸中难掩疲惫。但当他看到雀跃来迎接的魏无羡后，神色和缓许多，单手搂住对方，俯身交换了一个吻。

魏无羡端出热腾腾的晚餐，两手支着下巴坐在他的alpha对面。然而蓝忘机喝下热饮后，将便当推到魏无羡面前，说什么都不肯碰。

"我在单位吃过了。"蓝忘机摸了摸自家omega的脑袋。

魏无羡叹了一声，摇头道："蓝湛，你又诓我。"

"蓝氏家训，不打诳语。"蓝忘机语气平静，起身将人抱到身边，一勺接着一勺把饭菜喂给了他。肚子填饱后，魏无羡和往常一样去放洗澡水，从浴室出来，发现蓝忘机收拾碗筷的动作有些僵硬。

"蓝湛？"魏无羡伸进T恤内，感受到对方肩膀处不正常的热度，"你受伤了！"

"无事。"蓝忘机抽出衣领内乱动的手吻了吻。

"怎么会没事！"魏无羡两手环上对方的腰，拖着他坐到床上。这些日子蓝忘机消瘦许多，以往结实的肌理消退了大半。将人安置在床上后，他去取了冰袋，小心翼翼按在红肿患处。

"这伤，怎么弄的？"魏无羡望着那双浅淡瞳仁，对方却避开了他。

"不慎撞了一下。"蓝忘机别开眼，一如他每次说谎的模样。

"蓝湛……"蓝忘机并非留在蓝氏不可，就算发生了这样的事，也有一些企业向他伸出了橄榄枝。可是他不能离开，蓝启仁放不下蓝氏，这是先祖留下的产业，如果蓝忘机不能留下一席之地，一切就再没有回旋可能。起码为了蓝启仁的病情，他必须留在那。

"魏婴，"蓝忘机微微张大眼，"你有没有听到水流声？"

"水流声……不好！"魏无羡腾然站起朝浴室奔去，浴桶里的水不停外溢，水流已经扑满浴室地砖，眼见就要流出门外。他赶忙取来拖把，这种旧楼排水不畅，他只能取来拖把甩干桶一点点清理。

"魏婴，怎么了？"蓝忘机听到声响赶来。魏无羡担心他二度扭伤，立即关山了门，说；"没事，地上有点水，一会喊你来洗澡。"

"蓝湛，来吧。"魏无羡将毛巾用冰水浸湿敷在蓝忘机的肩上，准备扶他去泡澡。

"魏婴，你先。"蓝忘机说道。

"我的好二哥哥，"魏无羡飞快凑上前一吻落在脸颊，"你可是伤号。"

沐浴过后，皂角和omega自身淡香结合在一起，蓝忘机疲惫不堪，闻着没有什么别的心思，只觉安心。他们已经许久没有过夫妻生活，没什么特别的原因，简单说就是M国禁止终止妊辰，他们现在根本没有精力养孩子。一方面套子贵，另一方面蓝忘机担心廉价的避孕药物伤身体。近来要么用手匆匆了事，要么就像这样抱在一起什么都不做。

睡梦中蓝忘机盗了不少冷汗，想来伤比想象中眼中。魏无羡试了试他的额头，所幸不烧。第二天早上他本想替对方请假，但蓝忘机摇头不语，做好早餐就出门了。

魏无羡望着有些落寞的背影，心中狠狠刺痛，拨通了用人单位的电话。

第一天上班，单位没有开设培训。一名助理拿来一沓资料，魏无羡本以为自己的数据统计分析能力会派上用场，谁知打开一看是所谓的"大客户清单"，不仅载明基本信息，还包含了一些个人喜好的内容。

"这是……"魏无羡不解，抬起头目光中带着询问。

小助理红了脸，摇头离开。

招他来的那名上司名叫莫子渊，助理离开后不久，他发来一条消息要求魏无羡将名单上的人尽量记下来，周末和他一起出外勤。

魏无羡将名单翻到最后一页，看到了意想不到的名字。

"温若寒？难道说……"蓝家走到今天这步田地，最大的推手就是温氏集团。魏无羡开始怀疑这家公司聘用自己的目的，却又没有什么更好的出路，只能走一步算一步。

星期日那天，蓝忘机难得休息，魏无羡出门的时间定在晚上五点半。两人难得清闲，蓝忘机做了几个好菜，见魏无羡埋头吃得香，他便悄无声息将肉全部挑进对方的碗里。

午后，魏无羡在衣柜里挑挑拣拣。当初他们被允许带出一部分生活用品，衣物也在其中。前一天，莫子渊再三嘱咐"穿得漂亮点"，他自动将这句话理解成"穿得体面些"。翻出一件酒红色的真丝衬衫比在身上，转身问靠在床上的蓝忘机："这件好看吗？"

看见他郑重其事的模样，蓝忘机面露担忧，问："要出门吗？"

魏无羡点了点头，答："一会有个聚餐，蓝湛你来帮我看看。"蓝家出事以来，魏无羡极少穿得这样光鲜。蓝忘机有些放心不下，又担心贸然发问会有冒犯，选择了沉默。晚餐时间，他目送着魏无羡坐上一辆陌生轿车，站在窗前握紧了拳头。

莫子渊载着魏无羡来到一家日料店。包间是和式装修，莫子渊不知从哪里拿来一件印花浴衣要他换上。魏无羡觉得有些莫名其妙，哪里听说吃饭还要换衣服的。然而没有可供他拒绝的余地。一名服务生帮他换好衣服后，客人也陆陆续续到了。那些穿着高定西装的大客户们看到魏无羡时，眼中纷纷露出惊艳之色。但那不是看一个人的目光，更像是对待一个物件。

人差不多坐齐后，正对着门的位置仍是空的。魏无羡跪坐在门边，旁边的人突然在他的长马尾上抓了一把。他有些不善地望过去，对方嬉笑不已，低声说道："你头发上沾了东西，不用谢我。"

魏无羡没有答话，转头不再看他。过了不下一刻钟，那位大人物才不紧不慢地出现。那是一位非常英俊的alpha，嘴角上扬似笑非笑，气场很强却看不出年龄，浑身透着一股若有若无的邪劲。

"温若寒……"alpha缓缓转过头来魏无羡才发现自己把心里想的说了出来。

"又见面了，阿羡。"温若寒的笑看起来更像是挑衅。

一阵火气涌了上来，魏无羡强忍下制止这种荒谬称呼的冲动，别过头不搭理人。魏无羡这一举动可气坏了莫子渊，他把手机藏在桌下发了好几条责难信息过去，一顿威逼利诱只为讨好温若寒。

魏无羡深吸一口气，不管好看难看，摆出了一张笑脸。刺身端上桌，一个人感叹道："上品，真是上品。"筷子指着菜盘，眼睛却看着魏无羡，显然意有所指。在场其他人心照不宣，跟着一起笑了起来。

魏无羡应莫子渊的命令，僵硬地替人斟酒。被人露骨羞辱不能反击，还要笑脸相迎。心道：莫子渊根本就是把我当成了个陪酒的，这和出来卖有什么区别。想到这里，胃中一阵翻搅。随后他又觉得好笑，一个被人当成笑话的omega，又能找到什么更好的营生。

酒过三巡，一个酒品不好的alpha醉醺醺地凑了过来，搂住了魏无羡的脖子。他再无法忍受，一把将醉鬼推开。谁知那人脸皮极厚，被如此对待反而起了兴奋劲，嚷着："小美人烈啊，和我玩情趣，跟你说老子就喜欢这带刺的。"说完直接扑了上去。

莫子渊在一旁拍胸脯，被魏无羡刚才的举动吓得眼皮直翻。屋子空间不大，眼见醉鬼将欺身而上，温若寒突然出言制止。醉鬼像是突然醒酒，冲着温若寒一个劲点头哈腰，老老实实回到座位上。

"阿羡，过来。"温若寒命令道。

魏无羡本不打算理会，耐不住莫子渊拼命使眼色，只好换了座位。温若寒亲自替他满了酒杯，日式清酒，度数比魏无羡平常喝的低上不少。正好心情不佳，举起杯一饮而尽。

"魏先生好酒量！"干巴巴的赞美声此起彼伏。魏无羡能看出他们的神态变了，起码表面看已不带分毫亵欲。

温若寒用自己的筷子夹菜送到魏无羡嘴边，后者不掩嫌弃地别开脸。温若寒不强迫他吃，也未因此动气，反而看起来和善许多。看到这样的神情，对温若寒有几分了解的人不寒而栗。温若寒这个人看起来越和善，反而越可能是在酝酿残忍念头。

酒局散后已近午夜，温若寒拉住魏无羡的胳膊，道："我送你回去。"

"不必了，感谢温总好意。"魏无羡甩开对方的手，头也不回地向前走。

温若寒目光一凛，众目睽睽之下把人抄了起来。

"放开我！"魏无羡奋力挣扎，却无法逃开钳制。他发现这温若寒肌肉结实得很，温家的黑道传闻业内皆知，温若寒常年不用保镖，必然身手了得。

温若寒将怀里的人放到副驾驶，还替他系上了安全带。

"你想怎样？"魏无羡一手搭在安全带弹出扣上，肌肉紧绷，随时准备反击或逃跑。

"说了送你回家，"温若寒声音慵懒，"难道说……阿羡期待会怎样？"

"当然期望，"魏无羡莞尔一笑，"期望你去死。"

温若寒点了一支烟，笑道："我就当是玩笑了，告诉我你家住在哪？"

魏无羡犹豫片刻，报出一个地名，那里离他现在住的位置隔了一个街区。

车辆驶过高楼大厦和霓虹灯，两旁逐渐变成低矮的旧楼房。

"鸟不拉屎的地方。"温若寒道。

魏无羡看着窗外，神情淡然。

驶达目的地后，魏无羡进到楼内，等到完全听不到引擎声才悄悄溜出。进到家门后已经过了12点，一开灯发现习惯十点入睡的蓝忘机正坐在一片漆黑中等他。

"蓝湛，怎么还没睡？"

"你喝酒了？"蓝忘机皱起眉头。

"没事，只喝了一点。"

"你……不开心？"蓝忘机盯着对方问道。

"哪有，"魏无羡看着他担忧不已的样子，笑出声来，"蓝二哥哥亲我一下就开心了，亲两下更开心。"

蓝忘机无奈摇头，上前扳住脸庞，两个吻一个不少。

趁魏无羡换衣的功夫，蓝忘机为他冲了一碗紫菜汤。

没有油光的汤，稀疏漂着几缕蛋花，但魏无羡觉得这是世界上最好吃的东西。

第二天一早，莫子渊差魏无羡去温氏分部送资料。不知为何，一夜之间他的态度360度大转变，与其是遣不如说是请，还许诺了魏无羡半个月带薪休假。

"好好把文件送到，奖金少不了你的。"莫子渊眉开眼笑，拍了拍魏无羡的肩膀。

虽说是温氏集团在姑苏的分部，仍旧规模可观。温若寒的办公室在大厦顶层，北侧门有电梯直达。魏无羡将文件送到时，温若寒不在，秘书接到了他。魏无羡正打算告辞离开，温若寒推开了大门吃。一个眼神过去，秘书干净利落地离开。

"喝茶吧。"办公桌上摆着已泡好的茶，魏无羡端起看了一眼，假装喝下。

温若寒去洗手间的当口，魏无羡倒在沙发上昏昏欲睡。闭眼期间，他听到逐渐清晰的脚步声，直到温热气息打在他的面庞。

"阿羡？"一只大手伸向他的衣扣。魏无羡迅速睁眼，抓起纸巾盒砸了过去。随后向门边奔去，却发现大门紧锁，任凭推拉纹丝不动。与此同时，黑影笼罩下来。

"好啊。"温若寒笑着，眼中染上阴翳，头上青筋暴起。

魏无羡转身朝电梯方向跑去，被轻而易举地拦截下来。

"你以为还能逃的掉？"温若寒笑着，一步步将猎物困在墙角。

魏无羡平静注视上方，温若寒比他高上不少。他不动声色摸到挂在腰带上的钥匙，猛然扎在对方手臂上。

温若寒惊痛，反使注意力进一步集中。魏无羡再怎么机敏灵活也不是一个格斗大师的对手，被一拳击中腹部，倒地不起。

温若寒捞起半昏迷的omega压在办公桌后欺身而上，除去碍事衣裤，露出一对挺翘雪臀。

晕眩占据了魏无羡大半识海，直到滚烫硕大抵在身后，神志才逐步清明。

"温若寒，你滚开！"魏无羡奋力挣扎，办公桌随之震颤摇动，却始终无法摆脱。

温若寒一巴掌排在臀肉上，扶着庞然大物开始入侵。然而入口过于干涩狭窄，无论他如何使蛮力都无法进入。

"放松点。"温若寒有些急躁地命令道。

魏无羡力气几乎用尽，他闭上眼咬紧了牙关。

温若寒维持压在omega身上的姿势，从抽屉中翻出了一支润滑剂。他挤出一些在手上，在小穴细细涂抹后，握住自己的性器撸了两把，巨物更加挺硬。温若寒一手按着omega的细腰，一手扒开臀瓣，再度抵上后穴。腰部猛然施力，借助润滑，整根没入。

魏无羡一声惨叫脱口而出，他紧紧抓住桌沿，再没有力气反抗。

"你真的结婚了吗，"温若寒有些气喘，"难不成蓝忘机那小子从来没碰过你，怎么比处子还紧。"他结过婚，也有过不少情人，眼前这个omega给他带来的满足无可比拟。对于他来说，交欢这种事大同小异，此番心理层面的快感占了上风。

魏无羡竭力向前挪动身体，试图脱离痛苦的源头。温若寒见状狠狠钳住青年的腰，开始缓缓抽插。

魏无羡哀声呜咽，脖颈扬起又缓缓落下。他感觉有一根烧红铁棍在体内肆虐，疼痛难忍却带起不正常的热度。

"一会就不难受了。"温若寒吻着omega颈侧的腺体，下方的身体抖得太厉害，穴肉绞得过紧，可怜兮兮地抗拒着异物。

润滑剂的帮助下，抽插顺畅许多。温若寒捏着纤细手腕压在桌上，逐渐加快抽插速率。空荡荡的办公室内，肉体拍打声连绵不绝。魏无羡将脸埋在下方，偶尔发出难耐呻吟，痛苦中似乎夹杂着几分欢愉。

温若寒顶弄了一会渐渐觉得乏味，抽出大半根调转龙头朝omega体内隐秘开口戳刺。

"让我进去。"温若寒语气放柔了些，omega可以通过调节信息素控制生殖腔口的开合，如果强行突破轻则流血不止。重则，曾经有一位alpha为突显作为丈夫的权威，在他的omega不情愿时强行攻破生殖腔口，导致omega重伤而亡。

魏无羡眼角挂着生理性泪水，回过头来。温若寒笑着和他对视，却猝不及防被一口啐在脸上。

温若寒伸手一抹，也不和对方计较，笑道："不听话的孩子要挨罚。"说完缓缓离开omega的身体，走到墙壁边轻推挂画，露出一个指纹开关。他按下左手大拇指，一面暗门缓缓打开。与此同时，不远处传来一声闷响。他转头一看，魏无羡正撅着小屁股趴在地上，一步步朝出口方向挪动。

温若寒想要将人抱起，却遭到激烈反抗。他并不介意咬钩后的大鱼蹦得高一点，吃起来更新鲜。但像这样抵死不从难免坏了气氛。于是他拿出平板将上面的监控画面展示给对方看，只见一群着红色工服的人将唯一一个穿蓝色工服的人团团围住，乱拳砸在那人身上，为首的一人抓着棒球棒狠狠砸在了蓝衣人的肩膀上。

"蓝湛……"魏无羡张大双眼。

"你可知道，你的蓝忘机因为低血糖昏迷在车间差点没了小命？机器砸了下来时偏了那么一点。"

"蓝湛他……"魏无羡两手插进头发里，眼睛瞪的很大。

"我可以帮你，"温若寒拉住对方的手，循循善诱，"你我之间是共赢关系，各取所需，你说呢？蓝启仁，蓝曦臣，还有蓝忘机，只有你可以救他们，只有我可以帮你。"

趁对方沉浸在震惊和伤痛中，温若寒咂嘴笑了笑，弯腰将人扛起，进入暗门内。

灯光呈暗粉色，到处摆着情趣用品和花样刑具，里侧还有一张鸟笼形状的床。

温若寒取来软绳，将青年两手缚在背后放在一个较宽的床尾凳上，并摆成两腿分开的跪姿。随后抓起天花板垂下的皮质拘束带将他上半身捆紧，末端连在手腕处。调整角度，迫使其上半身保持抬起。

这一次温若寒并不急着行动，他翻出一根震动棒，涂了些透明的液体，看包装似乎不是润滑剂。

"既然你不愿意，那就得受点苦了，我很抱歉，阿羡。"话虽如此，温若寒的脸上不见半分歉意。

温若寒将震动棒缓缓推入，魏无羡试图合拢双腿，却被不留情面地顶穿。温若寒打开下方开关，响起一阵嗡嗡声。

魏无羡咬住下唇，极力与骤然涌上的快感抗衡。他和蓝忘机之间从未用过道具，因为雅正如蓝忘机竟会和一根硅胶棒子吃醋。震动快感来得极为猛烈，夹杂着细微疼痛，感觉十分微妙，不一会小脸就染上了粉红。

"准备好了吗？"温若寒吻了吻omega的脸颊，按动了另一个开关。

魏无羡倒吸一口冷气，强烈脉冲打在脆弱的生殖腔口，电流和强行进入的痛感完全不同，不那么强烈却缠绵难熬，似乎整个穴道内的神经都处于异常状态。

"拿出去！"魏无羡扭动手腕试图挣脱拘束，奈何无论怎么挣扎都无法解脱，他喘息不已，低声咒骂对方，句句诛心见血。

感觉到入口有松动痕迹，一鼓作气将震动棒推了进去。电流打在极为敏感的生殖腔内，任何一个omega都无法忍受这种折磨。魏无羡双眼一翻，晕厥过去。

"别睡。"温若寒拍了拍omega的脸颊。

从昏迷中醒来后，魏无羡变得虚弱许多，再没有力气反抗。温若寒扔开棒子，扶着性器对准他的生殖腔，一插到底。

温若寒发出一声高叹，没有什么比彻底占有魏无羡更令他满足。他凑在omega耳旁，气音说道："你是我的，阿羡，永远都是。蓝忘机不过是个过客，注定不会陪你走到最后。只有我才能解决你的问题，你的尊严你的才能没有我一文不值，明白吗。"

魏无羡难受得低吟不止，俊俏眉眼中写满了痛苦，极度煎熬中他的意识逐渐模糊，眼前出现了幻象。

"魏婴。"新婚当夜，魏无羡和蓝忘机对坐在床上。蓝忘机面色如常，耳根却红了透。他解开自己衬衫最上面的扣子，缓缓接近，叼住了omega柔软的唇。生涩吻了一会，蓝忘机挤进对方两腿中间，扶着他的omega缓缓躺倒。

魏无羡一改以往大大咧咧的模样，目光飘忽闪躲，握成拳的手仍颤个不停。如果在这种时候比紧张，两人恐怕难分伯仲。

蓝忘机早已坚硬如铁，仍坚持做了很久的前戏，久到魏无羡不可耐地小声催促。

蓝忘机在穴口揉了一把，发现那里早已被透明液体打湿，只等人来享用。他扶起粗大事物，试探着进入，一边观察小口是否受伤，一边不停打量魏无羡的脸色。才浅浅进入半个头部，魏无羡就白了脸。等到进入一半后，他忍不住倒吸一口冷气。

"很痛吗？"蓝忘机小腹肌肉反射性紧绷，进也不是退也不是，僵在原处紧张地看着身下的人。

"二哥哥！"魏无羡笑得上气不接下气，牵动痛楚眉头拧了一下仍不耽误笑。

蓝忘机的脸青一阵白一阵，好像自己做错了什么事。

"蓝湛，你看我的眼神好像我快不行了。也是，我被蓝二哥哥的好东西捅得舒服的不行了。"魏无羡嬉笑道。

"魏婴！"这一次蓝忘机的脸颊明显地红了。

"快进来。"魏无羡抓着蓝忘机的大腿作势朝里按，另一手也不老实，滑到对方露出的半截上弹钢琴。

蓝忘机强忍着欲望，整根进入后又给了对方长久的适应时间。亲亲这吻吻那，同时轻轻抚弄omega的性器。终于抽插起来时，魏无羡已经被亲得晕晕乎乎，虽然仍旧免不了痛感，但只要想到和他的蓝湛融为一体，心里就得意又快活。

魏无羡被牢牢压在白皙的身子底下，小脸贴在alpha身上，无意识地嘤咛不止。

魏无羡哪怕皱个眉头蓝忘机见了都会紧张不已，新婚那晚并没有进入他的生殖腔。实际上这么多年来，进入的次数寥寥无几。魏无羡虽然喜欢小孩子，但蓝忘机清楚他有多么看重自己的工作，一旦有了孩子必定会对事业造成影响，两人也就一直没有这方面的计划。

一次凶狠的深入将梦境打碎，魏无羡摇着头，怎么也无法面对身后的人不是蓝忘机这样的事实。


End file.
